Future Perfect?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Spike is back in the UK after almost twenty years. No one knew what happened to him after the fire. Can a face from the past and some home truths make him see where home actually is? Spoilers for end of final series. Spike/Lynda? Set present day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold the Front Page**

**I do not own Press Gang. All rights belong to Stephen Moffat and CITV. No copyright infringement intended or should be inferred.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was always raining in Norwich. Or at least that was how Spike remembered it. He shook his head as he walked along the rain soaked streets. He had been back in the UK a number of hours and was not really sure why he had left the bright lights of London to visit his old hometown. He had no ties there anymore. Not since the fire that had ripped his heart out as well as ripped the soul out of the Junior Gazette. He closed his eyes as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Spike? Spike Thompson?"

"Colin." Spike sighed. He hadn't been referred to as Spike since he had left the UK almost twenty years earlier. He wasn't a teenager anymore.

"What are you doing here? Oh my God!" Colin smiled warmly, the same dark fringe flopping over his eyes.

"Jus' checking out the old place. How are you?" Spike regarded his old friend warmly. It seemed like the class would be con artist hadn't changed. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the wedding ring on his friend's hand. "Why didn't I get an invite?"

"If you remember, none of us knew where you were. Not after." Colin looked away. "You shouldn't have run away like that."

"I didn't run away." Spike glared at him. "I had to go."

"You could have at least left contact details. Sarah and Kenny were trying to track you down for years."

"Yeah, well. I called Kenny once I was back in the States. He knew I was ok."

"You didn't tell us where you were. People were concerned. You had a life here. Friends." Colin shook his head, it was obvious Spike had no idea what he had put his friends through. "Sam and Sarah were convinced you were going to do something really stupid."

"You guys kept in touch?"

"Yeah. Well, most of us. Cindy went to univeristy. Oxford."

"She always was a clever girl." Spike smiled. He knew how much Colin had thought of the younger girl. Colin nodded, smiling slightly as he thought of her. "Yeah, she always was the brains of the operation. Look, I'm meeting Kenny and Fraz for a drink tomorrow. The White Hart on Morgan Lane. Next to the cafe, remember Czars?"

"How could I forget that health hazard?" Spike smiled slightly, it seemed that just being back in Norwich had made it easy for him to slip from being James Thompson, the adult journalist working in New York to Spike, the wise cracking teenager he had thought he had left behind.

"Ok."

"Seven?"

"Ok, you never told me who the lucky lady is?" Spike nodded towards the gold band on Colin's left hand. Colin smiled slightly before meeting his gaze.

"You know her. Julie."

"From Art? Permed hair and the tightest denim jeans in the school? That Julie."

"That Julie." Colin smiled. "Oh there's something you should know. It's not just the guys and me that will be there tomorrow. Sarah, Sam and Tiddler will be there. Only don't call her that. She's Toni now. Apparently dropping her nickname gets her more respect with the Chief Editor."

"She still in journalism?"

"Yeah, most of us are in some way. Mostly attached to the paper that replaced the Junior Gazette."

"Right."

"It's called The Phoenix" Colin watched as Spike looked away. "You know the Editor in Chief."

"Don't tell me, Kenny finally got the top job."

"No. Not quite."

"Who?"

"You know her. She's alive Spike. Lynda is alive."

###################

A/N I adored Press Gang when I was a kid. This is my first fanfic for it after discovering an old VHS of the last series. I was always convinced Lynda was in hospital at the end and not actually dead. So this is my fix it. Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Press Gang. It was my favourite programme as a teenager. Is anyone reading this? Is it worth me going on?**

**Bittersweet Symphony.**

Spike swallowed hard. In the space of a few hours his world had been turned upside down. The staff of the Junior Gazette had gone on without him, as he knew they would have done. He tugged the collar of his leather jacket closer to his neck as the winds whipped up around him. The pub opposite was already heaving, but he hadn't seen anyone he recognised. Sighing heavily he realised he probably wouldn't recognise Kenny or Sarah and he doubted Frazz still had the mighty afro he had when they were boys. Shaking his head he glanced towards the coffee house which had once been Czars. _Everything changes._

_################################_

"Sam!" Kenny called up the stairs aware that his wife was taking longer than ever to get ready. "Are we going out tonight or not?"

"Not if you keep that attitude up."

"Babysitter is here." He smiled at the curly haired teenager rolled her eyes.

"Hi Auntie Sam!" The girl yelled up the stairs as two dark haired little girls bounded towards her. "Hello you two. Got popcorn and High School Musical DVDs."

"That is so cool. Bye Dad!"

"Thanks Chloe. Is Mum alright with this? I know she wasn't keen to come but it's important."

"Yeah, she'll be fine. You know Lynda Day. Nothing keeps my mum down long." Chloe watched as Kenny smiled. "Now take Sam out with you and I'll mind the girls. I've got your mobile, the name of the pub, Mum's number. Clear off, you are making the place look untidy."

He rolled his eyes at the teenager just as Sam walked down the stairs. She smiled slightly at Chloe before taking Kenny's hand.

"We're going. You know how to..."

"Get hold of you? Yes. Now I'm 19 not six. I will be fine. Louise and Lianne will be fine. Bye!"

Kenny ushered his wife out the door towards the waiting taxi hoping that the night was not going to be a complete disaster and if anyone had got the guts to tell Lynda who else was going to be there.

#################

"Sarah." Lynda Day had never really been one for social occasions. The fact her best friend from childhood was now trying to persuade her to leave the house was testiment to how some things had never changed. Lynda was a force to be reconned with at work. The newsroom run frightenly well, the paper was her oldest baby and everyone knew it. Despite that her daughter was the most important person in her life. She had no idea where her daughter got her sense of independance from, especially when she was so scared of everything that wasn't related to the newspaper.

"Oh come on. It's the anniversary of the Junior Gazette. Twenty three years since we persuaded Matt Kerr to give us a chance rather than let Norbridge High expel us all."

"I was never going to be expelled."

"No." Sarah tilted her head. "It was you they trusted to get the rest of us to focus on something. Look what Frazz and Colin were like in those days. Had Danny actually spoken since year 7?"

"He makes up for it now." Lynda smiled.

"Yeah." Sarah laughed. "If it wasn't for the Junior Gazette you would never."

"Have had Chloe." Lynda sighed. "I know. I never would have ended up in ITU. Been disowned by my mother for being a teenage mother and never have had to fight to get the paper reopened or have all these damn skin grafts to have to deal with." She looked away, tugging her sleeve further down her arm.

"Or won more awards for journalism than any other female editor. Lynda."

"You go. Chloe will need a lift back from Kenny and Sam's"

Sarah nodded. She knew Lynda was right. The teenager would be fine with the two little girls. She had known them since they were born. Lynda turned back to her, more unruly curls falling into her face as her eyes narrowed. Sarah glanced at her feet for a moment. She knew that look.

"Chloe can get a lift home with me. I wont be drinking. You know that."

"Ok." Lynda watched her friend as she picked nervously at her nails. "sarah. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. Now come on." Sarah huffed, determined that she was not going to be the one to drop the bombshell on Lynda that Colin had dropped on her that afternoon. She didn't really think the wisecracking american would turn up anyway. There was no point in worrying her when there was a chance Colin had got it all wrong - again.

#########################

The pub was heaving as Kenny walked in, just behind Sam. His wife looked amazing and he still couldn't quite work out how on Earth she had looked at him twice, never mind married him and had their girls. He rested one hand on the small of her back as she smiled.

"Toni is over there." She pointed to a table where Julie, Colin, Frazz and Toni were all sat. Julie rested a hand on her ever expanding abdomen and waved. Sam smiled before heading off to join her old school friends. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I'll get the drinks then." He mumbled before heading to the bar.

##############

"She is coming?" Sam sat down next to Frazz.

"Yeah." Toni nodded. "I checked, Chloe said Sarah had railroaded her into it. I think if Chloe had her way she would be here too."

"God, she's nearly twenty." Frazz shook his head. "I am officially old."

"True." Sam giggled. "But then we all are. How old were you when the paper started?"

"11." Toni sighed. "I sneaked in and wrote a column before any of you realised. You were all too busy trying to get the front page. Especially you and Lynda." She nodded towards Kenny.

"That was Lynda. She didn't want Spike to have the byline on the first edition's front page."

"Were they always that competative?" Sam rested a head on her husband's shoulder. The chemotherapy still made her tired, even now she was over the worst of it. Kenny covered her hand with his own.

"Yes." All heads snapped up to see Lynda stood where Colin had been seconds earlier. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Just reminicing." Frazz started. Julie turned scarlet. Lynda nodded.

"So I see. Look, it's lovely to see you all. I've given Chloe enough money for a taxi." Lynda glanced at her friends, she was desperate to get out of there. Every cell in her body told her this was a bad idea. She needed to get away.

"Lynda." Kenny started. Lynda shook her head, her normally immaculate hair falling out of the clip. Sarah nodded. She could see her friend's sociophobia was getting worse. Lynda stepped back, happy that her daughter had a way of getting home safely before turning on her heel and colliding with the newcomer. Colin swore profusely before getting to his feet. This was not how he had imagined it.

"Sorry." Lynda mumbled before realising the man was holding her arms and staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Lynda Day."

"Yes." She raised her eyes and met his. The American accent had caught her attention. The way he said her name brought back too many memories. All of which seemed to be tainted by the fire that should have killed her.

"You're alive."

"Well spotted." She brushed him off and headed for the door. Kenny got to his feet to follow her, worried by her reaction to seeing their old friend. Sam rested a hand on his arm to stop him. The reunion had been almost twenty years in the making.

"Lynda!" He called as she reached the door. "You were dead. Everyone said. Your Mom was talking organ donation."

"They were wrong." Lynda held the door half open. "You should have been here."

"Who's Chloe?" He had a sudden realisation that she had moved on. Married and had a child. The thought made him feel sick. He knew it was irrational but he had to know. Lynda sighed heavily, the anger and pain evident in her eyes.

"Chloe Elizabeth Day. Eighteen and a half, studies at the local univeristy. I tried to get her to go further afield. Travel and all that but she wanted to stay around. For her mum. Seems the sad old cow has had to have a few skin grafts since the fire and seeing as it' just her and her shrugged as Spike stared at her. It was clear he was lost.

"James." She held his gaze. "The day you walked out on me in that hospital I was six weeks pregnant. Chloe is my daughter. And yours."

#########################

A/N Worth going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. Seeing as I had 1 review I thought I'd keep going :D Reviews make my day so thanks.**

**Chloe?**

Sarah closed her eyes as Lynda vanished from the pub with Spike hot on her heels as the pub returned from the almost deathly silence following the big argument the regulars had witnessed. Fraz seemed to be the first to recover.

"So, no one told her then?"

"Obviously not." Kenny spat before running a hand over his face. Sam sighed heavily. Her and Lynda had never been close but she knew her husband had always considered the fiesty newspaper editor to be the sister he had never had.

"If you want to go after her." Sam squeezed Kenny's hand.

"No." Kenny sighed. "It'll do no good. Colin it's your round mate. And you are not getting out of this one."

"But."

"Colin." Julie sighed. "Go on and then you can explain why you didn't tell Spike about his daughter."

##################

Lynda hugged her jacket to her as she marched towards the taxi rank at the end of the street. She was furious with herself for being talked into going to the pub. Shaking her head, her curls bounced around her face. She was more furious with Spike for just being there and the others, knowing there was a very good chance they all knew he was going to be there. _Thank God I didn't let Chloe come tonight. At least Sam got her to babysit. Bloody Hell this is a mess. _

_"_Lynda!" She froze as she heard the distinctly New York drawl of her ex boyfriend. Shaking her head she ignored him and walked on. The taxi rank at the end of the street disappointingly empty.

"Lynda Day!"

"What?" She spun around so fast she almost lost her balance on her heels. Cursing herself for letting Chloe talk her into wearing the impossibly high shoes she glared at him.

"I have a daughter."

"Yeah." Lynda nodded. "Don't pretend to care and please do not insult my intelligence by saying you didn't know."

"You think I'd have stayed away if I had? Jeez Lynda. What do you take me for?"

"Oh I dunno." She met his eyes as almost twenty years of anger and resentment threatened to burst forward. "How about the type of boy that ran out on his girlfriend when she was ill."

"They told me you were not going to survive."

"Who?"

"I."

"C'mon James. Who told you I was going to die? Kenny? Sarah? The doctor?"

"No." He held her gaze. "I swear to you I had no idea you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were fighting. I only found out the day of the fire."

"Oh jeez." He ran a hand through his hair and blinked back tears. Lynda stared on in shock.

"Who told you I was going to die? I need to know."

"It doesn't matter now." He looked at the floor for a moment. Lynda nodded her head. Her suspicions confirmed before he had even continued.

"My mum. It was her."

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "She was talking organ donation. And how you were better off now, at peace. That the machines were just keepingyou alive. I freaked out. I was nineteen. A boy. Like you said and I freaked out. I am so sorry I didn't stay."

"She didn't like us being together." Lynda sighed. "Always told me."

"I know." He sighed heavily.

"Are you crying?" Lynda couldn't quite bring herself to look away, instead stepping forward to meet him.

"No." Spike smiled slightly, aware his macho man image was now a thing of the past. Lynda shook her head.

"Spike Thompson."

"Lynda Day."

"I couldn't stand the thought of your funeral. I just ran. I was a coward and I just ran. When Colin told me you were alive I had to see you."

"My mother has seen Chloe twice. In all that time she hasn't seen her and she couldn't bring herself to tell me you hadn't just run away because you didn't care." Lynda hugged her arms tighter to her as the wintery Spring night became colder.

"Why? Why would she just abandon you? I'm a fine one to talk." He ushered her towards the taxi rank while Lynda shook her head. "You're her only child."

"Dad died. Not that he was ever interested." Lynda shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't want me to be a teenage mother. It was the worst thing she could imagine. When I came round and I was still pregnant but some miracle or other I told her that not only was I going through with the pregnancy but I was keeping her, regardless of whether you were in my life she told me to pack my bags." Lynda dug in her handbag for her purse. Spike felt the guilt wash over him as the taxi driver pulled up.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be." Lynda smiled. "Chloe is a great young woman. Pretty, has your nack of finding trouble and we are great together."

"Can I meet her?" Spike blurted it out before he could really think about what he had said.

"Not tonight." Lynda sighed. He got in the taxi next to her before she had the chance to question it. She quickly gave her address before putting as much space between her and Spike as possible. "She's babysitting for Sam and Kenny."

"They together?"

"Married. Twin girls. Sam's on chemo at the moment. Breast cancer."

"Shit." Spike looked out the window, aware that he had missed so much. He had always liked Kenny and Sam and had been the one to encourage Kenny to ask her out, despite the fact the Assistant Editor had been incurably shy when it came to girls. He sighed heavily aware that the friends he was thinking of were now twenty years older than when he had left them.

"I think Chloe would like to meet you but I need to talk to her. I knew this would happen one day."

"Lynda." He touched her hand just as the cabbie pulled into her street.

"If you appologise one more time." She shook her head, still angry but unsure who with.

"Sorry."

"Spike."

"I'd like to see you too, again I mean. If there. I mean."

"There's no one else." Lynda glared at him. "Let me go, Spike. You did it once." She reached forward, paid the cabbie and left the car. Spike opened the door and yelled her name. Rolling her eyes she turned to face him.

"How do I contact you?"

"Editor in Chief." She smiled. Spike raised his eyebrows. "Yes, that's me. Meet me tomorrow 3pm at Czars. If you can't make it ring me. Editor in Chief, The Flame. Try that thing called the internet. More popular since you were last here. My office number is in there." She turned and let herself into the small house she shared with her daughter, feeling more hopeful than she had in years. Spike smiled slightly, he couldn't help but think that just for once he was going to get his happy ending.

########################

A/N Should Chloe meet her father? Is there any chance for Lynda and Spike? Any point in continuing? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Not Beta'd as per usual. Any mistakes my own. **

**Three PM**

Spike woke earlier than he had thought he would, amazed that he had actually been able to get any sleep at all. He ran a tired hand over his face before looking around the small B&B he had decided to stay in on the outskirts of Norbridge. He threw his legs out of bed and headed for the shower as images of him and Lynda from their teenage years played in his mind. Smiling slightly he tried to imagine what any child of his and Lynda's would look like. 'Jeez I hope she look like her mom.'He smiled at the idea that in a few hours there was a very real chance he would be meeting the child he had never known existed.

##############

"You did call her?" Sarah marched around the room following a slightly flustered Kenny.

"Of course I did." Kenny avoided looking Sarah in the eye. The woman had been one of his best friends since he had started school and he had forgotten the amount of times the pair of them had gone around after Lynda, softening the blow of her sharp tongue.

"Kenny."

"Sarah."

"Oh I give up!" Sarah flung her hands in the air as several junior members of staff looked up to see what the fuss was about. Sarah ignored them before marching back to the main office and throwing herself into her chair, clearly annoyed at whatever it was Kenny had or hadn't said to their best friend.

#############

"Mum." Chloe shoved her library in her purple duffle bag as Lynda stared off into space, clearly in a world of her own.

"Mum!"

"What?" Lynda snapped her eyes back to the teenager.

"What is it with you today?" Chloe sat back down and looked at her mother. Sometimes she really didn't know who was raising who. Everyone told her about the Junior Gazette. How her parents had met and how the rest of the team had put together one of the most respected weekly regional newspapers of the time. Until the fire. Chloe forced her eyes away from her mum's scared arms and held her gaze. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lynda lied.

"Ok. Have it your way." Chloe got to her feet.

"The girls ok last night?"

"Lianne and Lou? Yeah. Always good as gold." Chlloe smiled. She knew the two little girls were a handful at times but they always behaved for her. It felt weird knowing her mother had a baby when she was her age but that people still questioned whether she was capable of babysittting two little girls for a couple of hour.

"Good." Lynda smiled. Chloe sighed heavily when she realised it hadn't reached her eyes.

"Mum."

"Eh?"

"Was it something last night? At the party? Sarah called asking if I'd seen you so I know you left early. I also have a text on my phone from Sam and one from Danny."

"Danny can text? Well you learn something new everyday."

"Granted he can barely speak but." Chloe shrugged. "Ok, so what happened?"

"You should stop worrying about me."

"Ok." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I'll do that when Hell freezes over. Now out with it."

"Ok ok. Oh you are so like him at times. He would never let me just sulk for a while either."

"You don't sulk. You plot revenge."

"I do not!"

"Who am I like at times?" Chloe' curly brown hair fell onto her face. Lynda reached out and pushed it away from her face as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Your Dad."

"Oh him."

"Yeah."

"Like I'd really run out on someone I cared about when they were in a coma."

"What if?"

"Mum you are freaking me out."

"Sorry, you'll be really late."

"No lectures until 11."

"What if it wasn't like that? What if he didn't know I was going to be ok? Thought I was already dead. Remember Clo, he was only nineteen at the time."

"So were you."

"I know." Lynda sighed heavily, it was a conversation she had known would happen one day. Knowing that didn't make it any easier.

"Look, Mum." Chloe held her gaze. "What is it with you today?"

"Your Dad is in Norbridge. I've spoken to him and he wants to meet you."

"Really?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Why now?"

"Because now he knows you exist. Look Chlo, he left the UK because my mother told him she was ordering the doctors to take me off the life support machine. He didn't know I was pregnant."

"Oh my God." Chloe swallowed hard. "He still left us. He just ran because your mother sent him away. Big man that is!"

"You only met her once. Trust me, that woman could make Attila the Hun run back home."

"Why are you standing up for him? You are still in love with him." Chloe watched as the colour drained from Lynda's face. "You are and don't give me that crap you'll always love him because I'm half him. You have been on a handful of dates since I was born. I always wondered why, now I know."

"All I said was he wants to meet you."

"Yeah, but I'm a journos daughter. It isn't what you say. It'd how you say it" Lynda smiled slightly as she heard her words repeated back to her.

"So? Do you want to meet Spike?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Chloe, it' your father. It doesn't matter what I think. Just, think about it. I have got to get to a meeting, before Colin backrupts us. I'm supposed to meet Spike at 3. If you want to let me know and I'll arrange something."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Yeah ok. I think it's about time this Spike answered a few of my questions."

#################

A/N Please review. More soon?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer** I do not own Press Gang. I will be finishing this story pretty soon. Thanks for reading/reviewing.**

**Fireworks.**

"Colin!" Lynda barked his name as she walked past his desk. He buried his head deeper in the paperwork in front of him, determined that he'd make her believe that he hadn't heard her.

"COLIN!"

"Coming" He mumbled as Frazz shook his head sadly.

"Good luck." The sports reporter smiled. "She was in that meeting for almost an hour. God help us if it went wrong."

"Thanks." Colin sighed wearily before heading towards Lynda's office. He knew that even if Kenny was there, even if the meeting went well there was a very good chance he was not going to be able to talk himself out of this one.

###############

Spike checked his watch as he walked down the street towards the Bistro Czars had become. He couldn't help but think about the times the Junior Gazette team had in the small greasy spoon. Shaking his head he knew everything from childish teasing of Sarah's book worm tendancies, to Danny hiding in the corner, Kenny chasing the story of the shops that sold solvents to teenage drug users and Sarah discovering the bomb plot that had almost finished the paper. Shaking his head he glanced at his own scared forearm, remembering the time he had spent talking to a girl in the rubble after the bomb had gone off.

"A lifetime ago." He mumbled to himself before checking his watch and pushing the door to the Bistro open.

################

"Do you have any idea what I just had to agree to so that you could keep your job?" Lynda snapped at Colin as her old friend raised an eyebrow.

"Er."

"We are on the brink of going out of business anyway. A lawsuit it the last thing we need on our hands. Colin, listen to me. I get that you are only trying to bring in advertising for the paper but seriously you cannot sell advertising space to people like that."

"They looked legitimate." Colin glanced towards Kenny who just shrugged.

"I'm sure they_ looked_ legitimate." Lynda snapped. "But they weren't. Do you know how much money they made off gullible people? Off this newspaper? Kenny, write a full apology and have it printed on page 2. I'll ask Sarah to investigate the diet pill scandal. See if we can turn a negative into a positive." She glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already well past two in the afternoon. Chloe's words still rang in her ears.

"You late for something?" Colin raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking the time to make sure the job centre is still open." Lynda snapped. "Be more careful. For the next six months everything goes through either me or Kenny. Understood."

"Yeah." Colin sighed before walking out the office.

Kenny glanced at Lynda as she rested her head in her hands. He had known her since they were babies and knew when she was trying to hide something.

"Lynda?"

"Umm?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Lynda."

"Kenny."

"Stop it." Kenny kept his voice deliberately low. "Please just stop taking things out on people. Spike is back. Chloe knows who her dad is now. We all knew that would happen one day. Believe me, the minute I knew he was back my first reaction was to find him and beat the crap out of him." He watched as she looked at him through her fingers.

"You have never hit anyone in your life."

"I did."

"What? When?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. If my daughter's godfather is a secret psycho I want to know." She tried to keep the smile out of her voice as she spoke. Kenny tried not to look offended as he watched her.

"It was years ago. Chloe would be about three? That idiot you went on a date with."

"Patrick." Lynda sighed. "Not the wisest decision I ever made. Don't tell Spike."

"I wont."

"Why did you hit him?"

"I." Kenny thought about saying it didn't matter. That is was over a decade ago, but he knew there was no way she was going to let it go.

"Kenny?"

"He made you cry." Kenny said simply. "You had been through so much, what with your mother and Spike and the baby and everything." She knew 'everything' meant the fire that had initially ended the Junior Gazette. "I lost my temper. Even Sam was surprised."

"I bet she was." Lynda smiled. "Just, don't do it again. I can't handle you going all knight in shining armour on me. Shit, I've got to go."

"Where?" Kenny looked up as she pulled on her jacket.

"Not a word to Sarah, Frazz or any of that lot?"

"Ok."

"Into the fire." Lynda sighed before leaving the office.

########################

Spike checked his watch as the young waitress brought him his drink. He felt like a teenager on a first date, not a grown man meeting an ex girlfriend. He was convinced she was not going to turn up. It was already 3pm. Closing his eyes he began to think it was time to ask the waitress for the bill when he felt someone at the table opposite.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone." Spike spoke without looking.

"Yeah." The distinctly female voice spoke. He raised his eyes to see the young woman looking at him. Her eyes. She has her eyes. He thought as the blue eyes bored into his own. "Mum has been delayed. She will be here, even when it kills her to go somewhere she will, if she thinks it's worth it."

"Chloe."

"Yeah." Chloe stared at him. "Chloe Day. Nice to meet you Dad."

################

Lynda thanked the taxi driver before rushing towards the Bistro entrance. She knew she was running late but blamed Julie and her incessant chattering about some inane problem in the graphic department. She narrowed her eyes as she realised who the brunette Spike was talking to was. Sighing heavily she stepped towards her daughter and her ex. She knew this conversation was going to be difficult to say the least.

#####################

A/N please review x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Into the Fire?**

Spike smiled slightly as Chloe held his gaze. She was the image of her mother and he knew he was in for a grilling from the younger Day woman, whether or not the older one turned up.

"Nice to put a face to the name." Chloe smiled slightly as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Chloe." The teenager closed her eyes as she heard her mother's voice behind her. Spike got to his feet.

"Hi."

"Hi." Lynda avoided his gaze. "You two met then?"

"Yeah." Spike couldn't drag his eyes away from her. "You want something? A drink?" Lynda smiled sadly before shaking her head.

"I would." Chloe glared at her parents. "I'd like an explanation."

Spike and Lynda exchanged glances as Lynda sat down. She knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

########################

Frazz narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on his match report. He knew there was a very good chance he was going to miss the deadline and the last thing he needed was Sarah and Kenny distracting him. He glanced up and caught Sarah's eye as she leant against Donna's desk. For a moment he wondered where the photographer had headed off to then realised he really didn't care as long as he got the report written. He rolled his eyes as he heard the pair discussing the firey editor and her ex boyfriend.

"They were kids." Kenny reasoned. "We all were back then."

"Lynda Day has been many things but just a kid isn't one of them."

"True." Kenny conceeded.

"Look, I'm worried." Sarah looked at the door as Kenny walked past Colin's desk. The financial editor looked suitably sheepish after his run in with Lynda. Sarah glanced at him as she followed Kenny around the room.

"You are always worried."

"Kenny, look." He paused and stared at her. "You know as well as I do Lynda has never really looked at anyone since Spike left."

"She has been bringing up a kid. On her own. And excuse me but I don't think any of us have had that much success when it comes to relationships. Last time I checked only Sam and I and Colin and Julie have had any kind of meaningful relationship."

"Oh come on." Sarah leant against an abandoned desk.

"No, honestly." Kenny turned to face her. "Lynda asked us to butt out and I think we should. None of us are kids anymore and it isn't as if Spike is an axe murderer."

"An axe murderer?" Donna looked up. The new girl had a nose for the most gruesome news stories she could find. Both he and Lynda had been in the position where they had to remind her how far they could go and how important having themselves in the police's good books actually was for any journalist. Both Sarah and Kenny ignored her.

"I know." Sarah sighed. "I just."

"Worry." Kenny smiled. "I know."

#########################

"Thanks." Chloe thanked Spike as he placed the drinks in front of her and her mother. Lynda glared at the coffee.

"Sorry." Spike looked awkwardly from one woman to the next. "I just remembered you liked the chocolate sprinkles."

"I used to." Lynda looked up from her drink as Chloe glanced at her mother.

"You used to?"

"Things change Clo."

"Yeah I know but."

"You wanted to meet your father." Lynda glanced at her daughter. Chloe rolled her eyes. Spike smiled slightly.

"You did?"

"Yeah." Chloe sipped her latte. "Like I said. I wanted to put a face to a name. And anyway, no one talks about you. There are photos. From the Junior Gazette."

"Are there? Oh God. I really have to see those." Spike laughed. "Frazz's hair and Sarah's dungarees."

"Your leather jacket and I'm too cool for school attitude." Lynda smirked.

"I was!"

"And Julie's jeans. I mean how tight were they? There should have been a law against denim that tight." She watched Spike smile and couldn't help but return it. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Julie? Julie Matthews?"

"Sheppard in those days." Spike explained. "Or Julie from Art. And Kenny and Samantha. When did that happen?"

"About six months after you left." Lynda's smile fell. Spike glared into his drink.

"Right."

"Oh for God's sake." Chloe snapped. "You left. My grandmother was a bitch. I get that."

"Choe Sarah Day." Lynda turned to her daughter.

"Mum." Chloe was almost on the verge of tears. "I spoke to Auntie Sarah. I spoke to Kenny. I know what she was like. You said it yourself, she never wanted you to have me. Now I dunno if that was because I was going to be half American or because you were so young but she never wanted to know. How many times have I met her? Twice. Once I was too young to even know who she was."

"My Dad's funeral." Lynda swallowed hard as Spike nodded.

"I'm sorry." Spike tried to keep his voice even. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Chloe turned to face him. "What exactly are you sorry for? My grandfather dying or not being here?"

"Both." Spike watched as Lynda closed her eyes. He had never seen her so close to tears. Even when David had killed himself and he had tracked her down to her Aunt's house he had never seen her so vulnerable. He watched as she tugged on the sleave of her jacket, hiding the burns that still plauged her. He reached across and covered her hand with his own. "I am. I should have been braver. I am so sorry."

Chloe smiled slightly as she watched her parents. She knew her earlier assessment of her mum's feelings had been right. Now she saw that her father had never really changed how he had felt about her mother. She checked her watch as Lynda met Spike's eye.

"I gotta go." Chloe pushed her seat back. "It's been nice to meet you James."

"Yeah." Spike turned to face her. "You too. I mean, can we meet up again? Before I have to go back?"

"I'd like that." Chloe smiled. "Mum? I'll see you later." She watched as Lynda nodded before walking away from her parents. She had a feeling she was going to see alot more of her parents together and she couldn't bring herself to mind.

#################

A/N Maybe one or two more chapters to go? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Redux?**

Lynda smiled slightly as she watched her daughter walk out of the café. Spike shook his head and smiled slightly as they both watched the teenager bounce across the road and hop on the bus that had just stopped.

"What are you smiling at?" Lynda smiled slightly.

"You. And her. She's so much like you."

"That's what Sarah says."

"She's right." Spike paid the waitress for the coffee before walking out of the café behind Lynda.

"She's a good kid." Lynda spoke quietly once he had caught up with her. "She must be, having to put up with me over the years. But she did well at school. Can you believe we had the same form teacher."

"No way? Crumblie Carson still there?"

"Yeah. Well she was when Chloë was there. She's in college now remember."

"Oh yeah." Spike looked at his feet. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Lynda frowned slightly as her curly hair fell in to her face. She knew he felt guilty but she really saw no point in either of them feeling guilty.

"How have you been?" Lynda tugged on the edge of her sleeve. She knew he had seen the scars and hated the fact he seemed to feel sorry for her.

"Fine." Lynda stated calmly. "Chloë and I have been fine. She stayed with Kenny and Sam when I had my surgeries but it's always been just us."

"Your surgery?"

"Skin grafts after the fire." Lynda looked away as the rain that had soaked the streets earlier threatened to do the same again.

"Oh." Spike closed his eyes. "I never knew."

"So what?" She snapped as their eyes locked. "You never realised that having 30% burns, smoke inhalation and a crush injury to my chest just gets better with a couple of paracetamol and a plaster? Get real James." She turned and walked away as Spike swore loudly.

"Lynda! Lynda!" He almost ran after her as she headed towards the taxi rank. The last thing he wanted to do was loose her again.

##########################

"What time is it?" Sam asked as Louise ran into the living room.

"Dunno." The six year old laughed. "Leanne said Chloë does have a daddy."

"Of course she does. Everyone has a dad." Sam smiled at the dark-haired little girl. She could see her trying to work out what her mum was telling her."

"Everyone?"

"Yes darling." Sam smiled. "Even if they are not around everyone has a mum and dad."

"Even if they go to Heaven?" Leanne asked as she joined her sister. Suddenly Sam wished she had never told her daughters she was ill. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Her kids were tough, they knew she was too. Now she saw that they had been pondering it all the time and worrying themselves. Spike's reappearance and the adults talking about it had clearly sparked the notion that parents can appear and disappear.

"Even then." Sam blinked back the tears before hugging her daughters to her. "You are stuck with me!"

"Yey!" Leanne laughed as Louise pulled a face.

"What now?" Sam watched as Louise wrinkled her nose.

"That sounds yucky, being stuck to someone."

"Oh thanks." Sam laughed as she tickled her daughter. She knew her and Kenny were going to have to talk when he got home from work. Briefly she wondered if she should get Chloë to babysit, knowing they both hated talking about stuff when their nosy daughters were anywhere in earshot.

##############################

Spike sprinted towards the taxi rank as Lynda hailed a taxi. He grabbed the door, slightly out of breath as she turned and gave him her best filthy look.

"Where you going luv?" The taxi driver asked.

"Phoenix House." Lynda barked as Spike jumped in the taxi next to her. "Spike."

"Not leaving it like that. You heard the lady." He barked at the taxi driver. Lynda folded her arms across her chest as she turned and stared out of the window, avoiding Spike's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Lynda huffed after several minutes. She still hadn't looked at him since she had got into the car.

"Here? Or in England?"

"Both."

"England, my mother died." He almost whispered. "I mean we weren't close, you know that but still." He shrugged his shoulders.

"She was your mum." Lynda felt her heart-break a little. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, I never liked the woman but she was your mother."

"True."

"Why are you in this car?"

"Because that argument back there." He watched as she turned and held his gaze. "Was like old times."

"Spike." Lynda felt her breath catch in her throat as he rested a hand on hers. She hadn't even realised her hands had unfolded while they talked.

"Lynda. I missed you." He spoke honestly, not caring if the taxi driver heard. "I really missed you. I didn't intend on coming to Norbridge after Mom's funeral but I just couldn't stay away. I thought you were dead remember? But I needed to be where we had been."

"Oh come on, I bet you had loads of relationships since. You were never short of girlfriends here."

"I was a teenager." Spike shook his head. "And no, I never married. There are no other children. Just Chloë. No girlfriends either really. No one matched up to you." She blinked back a tear as he spoke, silently shaking her head.

"I."

"I still have dual citizenship. I have a flight booked for Friday." He paused as she curled her fingers around his. "But I don't have to go. I can stay a bit longer or indefinitely."

"But." Lynda felt like the 16 year old school girl she had been when she had first met him.

"What do you want me to do?"

##############################

A/N What does Lynda say now? Anyone reading this? PLease review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. Penultimate chapter.**

**What she wants?**

Lynda sat in her office overlooking the main newsroom. She knew that the next edition was almost ready to go to print but after Colin's misdemeanour and Frazz' half hearted attempt at getting them all arrested for libel she really didn't have the heart for it. Shaking her head she knew there was only so long she could stand the worried looks of Kenny and Sarah before she lost her temper.

"What?" She snapped as Sarah walked into her office.

"The prison story. Are we still running with it?"

"No." Lynda shook her head. "No, I am not risking another law suit. Colin has almost closed us down and if the local FA ever find out what Frazz wanted to go to print we'll all be looking for another job."

"Ok." Sarah sat in the empty seat opposite her desk. "How did it go with Chloë and Spike?"

"Fine."

"Lynda?"

"It was fine. What more do you want me to say? They met. Neither cried. The world didn't end."

"Right. Well. That's good."

"Yes." Lynda huffed. "Yes, did you know my mother told him I was dead? That they were turning my life support machine off?"

"NO." Sarah snapped. "No I had no idea. Oh Lynda!"

"How could she? Could you ever see me doing that to Chloë? If she was in that situation?"

"No, but then like I've told you before. You are not your mother." Sarah spoke quietly, even after almost twenty years she couldn't understand how or why Lynda's mum had disowned her. It just didn't seem possible. She held Lynda's gaze as the editor looked away.

"I thought we'd run with the story about the Sixth Form moving from Norbridge High and the effect it'll have on shops in the area. Oh and the trouble on the estate."

"Ok." Sarah knew when her friend was trying to avoid talking about something.

"Sarah."

"Why is he back? He thought you were dead. He had no idea that Chloë even existed. So why come back to England now?"

"His mum died."

"Oh." Sarah paused for a moment. "But why Norbridge?"

"I dunno." Lynda answered. "He's got a flight booked for tomorrow night. One way ticket to New York. I think he'll keep in touch with Chloë now."

"And you don't mind? Him keeping in touch with her?"

"He's her father."

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "Yeah I know but."

"But nothing."

"Lynda."

"What?"

"He's the only man you've ever had a serious relationship with. He's the only."

"Man I've loved. Yeah, I know that." Lynda closed her eyes for a moment. Sarah and Kenny were her best friends and she knew she would be lying to herself and to them is she didn't admit she still felt something for her first boyfriend.

"So? He goes back to London and gets a flight back to New York today."

"Yeah."

"And you still love him."

"I."

"And from the way he reacted when he saw you and when you and Chloë met him I am guessing he is still in love with you."

"You ever thought about joining MI 5? You seem to find out a lot of information from just guesswork."

"It's not guess-work." Sarah smiled. "I'm a bloody good writer and I've known you since we were four. That means I know what I see."

"He's leaving." Lynda sighed. "I'm too old for all this. I just. I can't."

"Can't what? Live the rest of your life thinking maybe if? What could have been? C'mon Lynda. What do you want? You said it yourself, you don't want to live with any more regrets." Sarah held her gaze as Lynda nodded slightly.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, what?" Sarah watched as Lynda got to her feet.

"Tell Kenny he has to go to my 4 pm meeting on his own. It's only Matt Kerr and Krissie so he should be fine."

"Ok." Sarah got to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"To do something I should have had the guts to do nineteen years ago." Lynda stated as she walked out of the office.

###################

Spike stared at his suitcase in disbelief. He hated packing. Really hated it. Sighing he threw in another shirt and sat heavily on the bed. He didn't want to go back to New York. He knew his life was back there, that his column in the local paper was due but he couldn't bring himself to care. Running a hand over his face he picked up the photograph Lynda had given him and couldn't help but smile at the thin, curly-haired little girl looking back at him.

"What?" He mumbled as he realised someone was knocking on the hotel room door. He got to his feet before walking to the door. Before he could think he opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Hi."

#########################

A/N is anyone reading this? if so, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Press Gang. Thanks for the reviews. I think this is the last chapter.**

**New Beginning.**

"Hi." Spike swallowed hard as he stood in the doorway of his hotel room. He hadn't dared to hope that she would come to his hotel. He stepped back as she tried to find her voice.

"Hi." Lynda looked anywhere but at his face. He smiled slightly, remembering the teenagers they had been. Both had been seen to be confident and together but nothing could be further from the truth. He wondered if anything had really changed in the two decades since he had last seen her.

"I was just packing. I managed to get on a later flight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know I said I'd email Chloë but I just wanted to see her and you again before I go."

"She's in college." Lynda met his eyes. "I know she'd love to see you again."

"Yeah?" Spike smiled. "That's great."

"She's a good kid. Don't mess her around. She isn't like we were at that age." Lynda held his gaze, silently challenging him to argue with her. She knew he could still drive her crazy but she wasn't sure what reaction she would cause in him. He nodded once before walking over to the bed.

"You should be proud of her."

"I am." Lynda stared at the back of his head.

"Good. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No. Well, I think there is someone at college but nothing has happened."

"He better treat her right. Better be good enough." Spike turned to see Lynda smirking. "I know, a bit late to play the overprotective dad."

"No, it's sweet." Lynda watched as his eyes widened. "Don't think our Chloë would see it that way."

"Our Chloë?" Spike smiled. "It's the first time you called her that. Ours." He stepped closer to his ex girlfriend.

"Well." Lynda stared into his eyes. "She is. For so long its just been me and her. It's nice that she has someone else now. I know Kenny, Colin, Frazz and Danny have always looked out for her. But."

"They aren't her father." Spike smiled. "I wish, I guess I wish I could go back. Fight harder."

"Fight?" Lynda narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, fight to stay in England. My mom wanted me as far away as possible from anyone with the surname Day."

"She always did like me." Lynda rolled her eyes. Spike smiled and took her hands in his.

"True. You reminded her or her."

"I wont take that as a compliment, even now." Lynda sighed as Spike looked away from a moment. "But she did sort of send you back here."

"Fate?"

"If there is such a thing." Lynda shrugged her shoulders. "What else? What else would you fight for?"

"You." He breathed as he kissed her gently. Lynda froze for a moment, unsure whether to kiss him back to push him away and run. She stopped thinking when he pulled away and smiled sadly. "I guess."

"Stop." Lynda grabbed his arm and turned him back towards her. "Just stop guessing."

"Lynda." He closed his eyes as she touched his face. "Stop guessing what I want and ask me." She held his gaze as his eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Ok."

"Ok." She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. For a moment she could picture Kenny and Sarah laughing about their little matchmaking. It had been Colin that had dragged the American back into their lives but Kenny and Sarah that had persuaded her to stop and think about what she wanted.

"So, er Lynda?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?" He held his breath as she dragged her thumb across his five o clock shadow.

"You." She smiled. "I want you to stay. And not go to America."

"I can do that." Spike smiled as he kissed her. Lynda broke away when the need for air almost caused her to collapse. Spike smiled as he held her to him. "I can stay for as long as you want. Duel citizenship. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Lynda nodded as he buried his head in her hair. "How does forever sound?"

"Pretty good." He kissed her again as the last nineteen years, spiteful parents and an ocean seemed to fade away. All memories of school newspapers, Matt Kerr, fires and heartbreak ended with one kiss. A kiss that wiped away all the hurt and anger and promised the start of a future. Lynda touched his face as he pulled back from her, one hand still on her waist as he rested his forehead against hers. Another wiped away a tear.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. More than." Lynda closed her eyes. "Just thinking about the future."

"What about it?" He began to think she was having doubts.

"Not much but I think it could be perfect."

####################

A/N And thats all folks! Thanks for sticking with it. One last review would be great xxx


End file.
